in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Room of Mysteries Part 1
Story written by: Phantom of Ra Just bored and as I was reminded of this, let's just turn the whole thing into stories with less of those cringey roleplaying stuff. Plot A mysterious one is trying to break the original rules of the Locked Rooms. As he succeeds in defeating the Room Master for good, the gang is in deep trouble without knowing whatever comes next. After being forced to arrive into their first destination of the adventure, they meet an unexpected enemy. Cast Exclusive to series *??? (Vexter) Original Locked Room characters *Dr. Edgar Zomboss Story Prologue 2XXX. BOSS ROOM. (A mysterious character slowly walks in) Basic Guards: You shall not pass! (??? stays silent. They uses magic to push them away easily, then uses it to open the doors into the Boss Room) Body-guards: You shall never- (??? uses magic to push them away as well) Giant Guards: YOU...!!! (??? uses magic to push them away... like the others...) (The alarm rings. All kinds of guards jump in from all directions. The room turns dark with red light) ???: This is old. (Uses magic to create a barrier arounds him, as the guards cannot break it) (??? focuses laser onto the wall in front of him, then uses it to cut. The wall breaks, revealing the Room Maker inside) Room Maker: Hmm, I did not expect a tough one. Trying to break the rules, huh? ???: No one is interested in your rules, old man. What is the whole point of this? Room Maker: (laughs) You took years and years trying to get here... just for that? ???: ANSWER IT! Room Maker: Well, sorry to break your dumb seriousness but yeah... technically just because I was bored, so as everyone else. ???: And THAT'S why you are making us suffer in this hell?! Room Maker: Heh, trust me, if someone like you even have the chance to sit on this chair right now you'd do the same. Making them suffer in every way possible... just for your own boredom. ???: Oh my god... How many more times would I meet someone who keeps blabbering nonsense like you? *grabs Room Maker by his neck* I'm sick of those like you as well as your own challenge, you should know that. Room Maker: ...But you finally escaped to this one, the room that creates it all. So what are you going to do to free your army into where they're "supposed to be"? Defeating me? ???: Hah, what are even the other choices? Room Maker: Security system activate! (Portals appear, releasing the most powerful weapons in history of past and future) Room Maker: Too dumb to even know they are not even in the actual boss room... Hah, what are they even thinking?... (Room Maker uses his key to teleports back to the real Boss Room, only to find out that the entire ???'s gang is already there) Room Maker: WHAT THE...?! ???: Hi. It seems like you've already met my virtually-created clones. Room Maker: You freaks have no idea what you are trying to do... ???: Oh, that? Don't worry, old man. How do you think we even got in here? Just some binary hacks and voila, just like a video game. Pretty sure all these rooms are also created by these old-fashioned codes of 0's and 1's as we checked the computers here. Despite the powerful cover, you sure are careless thinking that no one would even have access here. Room Maker: Well then, what are you waiting for, finish me th- (??? blasts Room Maker into pieces) ???: Without the keys, you are nothing. *grabs the fallen key which was in his pocket* Heh, and I didn't even need to use help from my other members. Dr. Zomboss: So, what are you gonna do with this place now? ???: Well, in order for my magic to work efficiently for every room... *Presses several buttons then presses the big one* There, that should trap every room into one. (Computer asks for "Name of Room") ???: Uhh... Room of Mysteries *types it in* as I couldn't think of anything better, haha. Now move, move! We have some room-destruction to do! Will make other parts soon Category:Stories